


The Supreme Leader’s Daughter

by PadawanLizzy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crait, Endor, Grindelwald almost kills a baby, Harry Potter meets Star Wars, Multi, Stupid I know, Supreme Leader - Freeform, Supreme Leader’s daughter, TIE fighters, dark side, kylo ren had a kid with rey, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanLizzy/pseuds/PadawanLizzy
Summary: Elizabeth Leia Solo was born to Kylo REN and she doesn’t know who her mother is. Whenever she asks, Ben Solo fills with rage. Whenever she tries to be a rebel, (literally and metaphorically) her father complains that he can’t lose her like he lost her mother. But was her mother lost? Dead? Away? These questions also occurred in Eliza Sorenson, the same age as Lizzy on Earth, attending Hogwarts at the same time of Newt Scamander. Her parents had abandoned her at one of the first Wizarding Orphanages. She had grown, smart her unknowing of why her parents left her there.did they love her? Hate her? Was it hard to give her up? Easy? Arianna Of Coruscant, did not have these questions, though her new friends did. She grew up in poverty on Coruscant, her parents retired Rebel Spies. But she had the Force, and didn’t know how to use it. She needed to find somewhere she could learn and control her power. When Lizzy runs away with the Falcon, Arianna hitches a ride. What happens when the Supreme Leader’s daughter runs away? Is she putting her new friends in danger? Or not?





	1. Runaways

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know. Cringey, but I made it for my friends and it might get. A little better. Yeah I know, probably messed up.

  
“Elizabeth Leia Solo, get your butt back here right now!” The intercom erupted filling the whole ship with noise. Chewy made a loud noise.  
“No, Chewy. We’re leaving.” Another sad sound. “We. Are. Leaving. You can get off at Crait, but I am getting off this da-” Chewy cut her off. “Sorry, I’m trying to be better. I am getting off this dang planet.” Chewy made a solemn noise and was quiet as they slowly lifted off from the planet.  
“Come back here right now!” The sound of her father’s voice made her flinch, he was so loud. She didn’t reply.  
“You better believe that you are in deep trouble when you get back. Bring the ship back now.” Her father screamed through the intercom. After awhile Chewy pressed the green button and replied with a sound.

 

“Chewy turn off the intercom,” Lizzy said and he sadly switched it off. “Finally, peace and quiet.” The flight was smooth, Lizzy was a good pilot. She hated living on that dark ship and when Grandma showed up with Chewy, she had hopped onto her ship while she was fighting once more with Father and left. 

“Ah, sh-. Crap!” She banged her hand against the control panels. He growled once more. “I know what it is Chewy.” She drove the ship harder. “Chewy hit it.” He hesitated for a moment but then hit the blue, large button. 

“Scan complete,” the automated voice said recognizing Chewy’s face. “Who would you like to see?” Chewy growled into the recorder. “Contacting.” A hologram appeared in front of her. 

“This is Poe Damer-Lizzy?! What are you doing? You know you aren’t allowed to talk with the resistance?” Her father didn’t like that Grandma had introduced her to them and he forbid her to talk with any of them again.

“No time for niceties Poe.”

“That wasn’t a nicety, what are you doing alone on the falcon?”

“I have a Tie Fighter on my tail. I need the nearest planet.”

“Can’t you find it on your scanner?”

“Broken, like most things on this ship,” Chewy growled. 

“Okay, I’m scanning.” Lizzy dove harder trying to get the Trooper off her tail. “The nearest planet is, Coruscant. Sorry, that’s the closest one. Do you need me to send coordinates?” 

“Yes, please. It will have to do.” 

“Be safe, Padawan,” Poe said then his hologram disappeared. Her father was training her in the force. She pushed the controls harder. 

“Chewy, prepare for hyperspace.” The Tie Fighter was catching up. He flipped a few switches up above him and below. The spaceship jerked into hyperspace shooting itself toward Coruscant. They slowed and drove in towards the planet. “Prepare for landing.” They swiftly drove and scraped the dirt but still made a landing. They sat for a minute until she finally unbuckled herself. 

“Bring the bowcaster.” Chewy nodded and grabbed the weapon next to him. “We can’t stay long. Someone might steal the ship. Put up the barrier, it will take fuel, but it’s worth not losing the ship.” She was tense and still had dirt on her hands from the controls. Chewy followed her after switching the barrier on. They stepped out of the ship. She stood for a moment the wind blowing her hair and robes around. Fireworks.

“Celebration, it won’t be easy getting in and out.” Coruscant took celebration seriously, even though they had very little to celebrate. She could all of a sudden she could feel her father trying to channel into her mind. She still was training it was hard to stop it and use this part of the force. It hurt whenever her parents did this, whether in training or while they were on missions letting her know that they were okay. She felt herself go weak but she clenched her fists in resistance. 

“Come back.” She could hear her father very faintly but she pressed on through the pain. Chewy towered over her as they walked. Soon enough Father would stop. The winds blew swishing their hair side to side. 

“Chewy we must go faster if we want to get out of here unknown. Her father was quite infamous, she shouldn’t be seen around here.” They started to run and finally, the sense of her father left and she regained her strength. The city was covered in people waving flags and cheering while the colorful lights exploded,

Lizzy had been here once before when she was very small. Her father had taken her on one of his duties, she was too young to be left alone. The fireworks were there that night. She remembered watching from the large balcony while father discussed with other people she had never met. She was so captivated by them, but this was no time to reminisce. 

“We’ll grab some rations and go.” Her father was fairly wealthy, being the Supreme Leader. She had a few credits to spare, she had saved up. She ran fast into the streets. Soon a cart with rations appeared, no one occupying it. Everyone was celebrating. She grabbed a handful of them and left a few credits on top of the cart. Chewy stuffed them in his satchel and they started once again for the ship when Lizzy accidentally ran into someone. She quickly apologized and then started once again.

“W-wait!” The person called. They sounded young, maybe her age. She quickly turned afraid. “Y-your, Kylo Re-”

“Yes, now if you will allow us to leave that would be nice.”

“Wait, you have a ship?”

“No, it’s my Grandpa’s.”

“You mean, Han Solo?”

“If that isn’t already obvious.” She turned and started to walk away.

“Wait! I need a ride.”

“Sorry, no rides.”

“Please, I need to get to Crait.”

“Why do you need to get to an abandoned mineral planet?”

“I have my reasons.”

“No.”

“Please?” The girl walked closer to Lizzy.

“I’ve stayed longer than I should have.” She turned once again to leave. 

“Why not?” Lizzy turned once more, angry. 

“Number one, I don’t take hitchhikers and number two, you live in Coruscant, there is literally a million ships here you could hijack.”

“I don’t know how.”

“You don’t know how to Hotwire a simple flyer?”

“No,” Chewy growled in a pleading tone. She looked to him then to the girl. She stood for a moment. “Alright, Fine. But no questions, be quiet and we’ll drop you off at Crait.” She was still tense and the girl came running.

“Thank you, thank you!” 

“I said, be quiet.” She shut her mouth and followed Lizzy and Chewy into the ship. She gasped in awe and seemed utterly entranced in the sight of the Falcon. “Jeez, it’s just a ship.” 

“Easy for you to say.”

“Quiet.” They sat down and buckled themselves into the ship. 

“You really are his daughter,” she muttered under her breath. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Nothing.”

“Let me make myself clear, I am nothing like my father. I was never apart of my father’s works and decisions no matter that I lived with him on that filthy ship. You are lucky you even got a ride with me. I wear these dark robes because they are what I am given, but let me assure you, I am nothing like any of those, those filthy liars!” Lizzy was worked out and red, just like her father was when he got mad. She was more like him then she admitted but she was no Sith no matter what her father said. 

“I’m sorry.” A few hours later the girl was still quiet per her orders. Chewy and Lizzy were the only ones occasionally communicating, and it was only about coordinates or buttons needed to be pressed. Finally, she broke orders and spoke, “My Name is Arianna.”

“Don’t need to know,” Lizzy said not even looking back. 

“I’m just saying.”

“Alright, Arianna. We have almost made it. We need to go into Hyperspace.” Chewy switched a few levers and pressed a few buttons when Lizzy yelled and banged her hands against the panels. 

“Tie Fighters!” Lizzy yelled. “It isn’t just one like last time. A whole fleet. My stupid dad!” She banged her hands against the panels once again. Arianna was trying to look out the windows to see the fleet. 

“What do we do?” Arianna asked. 

“Hyperspace, they can’t track us that way.”

“Yes, they can.”

“No, I’ve blocked them. Alright, prepare for Hyperspace in three, two, o-” But three Tie Fighters has pressed hard against the ship leading the Hyperspace in a different direction. Lizzy screamed in anger. “Dang it!” Chewy growled. The ship vibrated and drove quickly into the deep space. “They tore something off!” 

“What are we going to do?” 

“I have to make a crash landing, hold on.” They left Hyperspace but burned through the sky into unknown territory. 

“Where are we going?”

“I don’t know!” They were vibrating hard and the sound of the ship hurt their ears. Chewy growled loudly. The ship dove into the ground burning a hole. They sat for a minute panting, and regathering themselves. 

“Can’t you use your scanner to find where you are?”

“Broken.” Chewy made a noise.

“I’ll call Poe.” She pressed the blue button and commanded the system to call him. His hologram appeared.

“Poe, where am I?”

“Hello?” 

“Where am I?”

“I can’t hear you that well.”

“Where am I?!” She screamed. He shrugged and then hung up. She banged her fists against the wheel. “Come on, we need to find out what’s wrong with the ship, then we can leave for Crait. Hopefully, they don’t find us.” 

“Alright.” Chewy picked up his bow. Lizzy followed Chewy and Ariana followed Lizzy out of the ship. It was cold and cloudy outside. There was a huge building made of stone majestically standing before them, the grass below them was emerald green and fresh.

“Wow, What is that?” Arianna gasped. They stood in awe for a moment the magnificent building high off the ground. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Lizzy finally broke the moment. Arianna still stood in awe while Lizzy walked around to the other side. They had torn some wires and debris off of the ship. “Nothing much, but it needs to be fixed soon. Chewy go get the toolbox. He started to walk away towards the ship. Lizzy hunched down feeling her fingers across the wires. 

“So, why were you running?” Lizzy asked. The question startled Arianna.

“Away, that’s where.”

“Ah, I get it.” She wiped her hands together to wash off the grease and dirt. 

“Get what?”

“You.”

“You don’t know me.”

“Yeah, I don’t but I’m running for the same reasons. To get away from home.”

“Why would you run away from home. You have everything. Nice things, food, a nice home, clothes.”

“I don’t have everything. Yes I have material things but I don’t know who my mother is, or if she is alive, I don’t like anyone on the ship I live on except sometimes my father. I want to be a Jedi, not a Sith and I can’t have any connection with the Rebellion, which i desperately want to be a part of.”

“Well at least you have a home, I mean I have one but on Coruscant it’s hard to find a nice place. All of my family cramped in a small area and none of them allow me to live my dreams to be a Jedi. I would go to the temple and read the texts and train, but my family forbids me to do any of it.”

“I thought the temple was destroyed?”

“It is, I have to climb and find whatever I can in the remains.” Chewy had come back with the toolbox. All of a sudden a girl in a dark robe appeared out of nowhere. She had straight brown hair and had a blue symbol on the robe. 

“Who are you?” She called and everyone turned around, frightened. Lizzy grabbed the saber from her side and stood to wait. The girl came closer. They could hear her better now.

“Who are you?” She asked once more. She held a strange stick in her hand. 

“We could ask the same of you,” Lizzy replied.

“I am Eliza, Ravenclaw. What are you doing here?”

“Where are we?” Lizzy asked not answering.

“Why, Hogwarts Of course.”

“I’ve never heard of that.”

“You mean…” she lowered her voice. “You are a muggle?”

“Of course not, I am human, aren’t you?” Eliza laughed, and Arianna raised an eyebrow. 

“Where are you from?” 

“Star Destroyer Base, and my friend here from Coruscant.” The girl chuckled once more.

“You are joking right?”

“Of course not. What planet are we on?” 

“Earth, of course.”

“I’ve never heard of that in my life.”

“Are you from another planet?” She laughed once more. Arianna and Lizzy eyed each other. 

“Yes.” The girl stared blankly at them seeing how serious and confused they were. 

“I’ve read of different planets, but I never thought they were inhabited by other creatures, let alone humans.” She got closer and started to study them. Lizzy quickly lit her red saber.

“How do we know that you aren’t foe?”

“I am no enemy.” She raised her hands.

“What is that stick for?” Arianna asked as Lizzy turned off the lightsaber. 

“It’s a wand.”

“A What?”

“A wand?” Eliza swished it and a small spark came from the tip.

“How strange,” Lizzy said.

“What are you doing here?” Eliza asked once more.

“Our ship crashed, we need to get out of here fast. Before we put you in danger.”

“Danger?!”

“Yes.” 

“She means that her father is Supreme Leader Of our Galaxy and she has ran away, if we don’t leave soon he could come here with his fleets.” Eliza stared blankly. 

“Who is this?” Eliza pointed to Chewy. He made a soft growl which made her jump. 

“Chewbacca.”

“I’ve never heard of this species in my studies.”

“Well, you have now.” Lizzy has hunched down clipping wires. 

“What species is he?”

“Wookiee,” Arianna said bending down helping Lizzy.

“Oh. You never told me your names.”

“I am Lizzy, this here is my friend Arianna. We should be leaving soon.”

“Why don’t you stay for dinner tonight. I’d love to study Chewy and your planets.”

“We really can’t.”

“Please?” Arianna asked.

“We have rations in the ship.”

“It’s just dinner, I am hungry and so are you.”

“You can stay, but I am leaving.” Poison filled her voice and she stared down at Arianna.

“Please?” Eliza asked breaking up the stare.

“Please, Lizzy?” Chewy growled. She turned.

“Seriously?” She ran over beside him to check what he was looking at. She sighed and kicked the ship. “I guess we will be accepting your offer for dinner, Eliza or whoever you are. The ship has lost all fuel, because of a snip of a tiny wire. We have to recharge it. It will take a few hours. If Poe couldn’t hear us, maybe they won’t be able to track us.” Eliza looked confused. 

“It means yes, we need to stay here for a little bit,” Arianna translated. Eliza clapped her hands. 

“Tell me, what is that blue symbol on your robe?” Lizzy asked. 

“It is a symbol of my house.”

“Your family?’

“No, more like team and group in school.”

“Ah, I see.” Chewy was still crouched down arranging wires. “Now, where is this meal going to be held?”

“In the banquet hall, I’ll show you to my friend Newt, he will be so excited that I have found a new creature!” She squealed.

“You will not use my friend as a project.” Lizzy folded her arms.

“I promise we won’t.” Lizzy nodded. 

“Chewy, it is time for dinner, we will have to leave the ship. I trust no one will steal it.” She looked at Eliza.

“Oh no, no one ever comes out here.”

“Then why are you here?” Arianna asked.

“Because…” She seemed to become quite quiet for a few moments looking down at her shoes. 

“I see.” Lizzy looked down as well. They started to walk off with Chewy, leaving the ship behind and following their new friend Eliza for dinner. Lizzy secretly hoped her father would come and find her. She could tell him off and watch his anger flurry, just as she always wanted. Arianna wanted to meet this new girl and get to know her better, but she also knew that Lizzy needed to get off this planet immediately. Eliza was excited to have two new friends and a creature for Newt to study. She did like him very much, but he was so quiet and shy it was hard to tell if he liked her too. But maybe this would bring him out of his shell. A new beginning had started, and it doesn’t end here.


	2. Blow that Piece of Junk Out Of the Sky!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrrrry it’s cringey and I probably messed up.

“Newt!” Eliza called. He was buried in a book with a creature drawn in the front. He barely glanced up.  
“Oh, hello Eliza.” He was so quiet they could barely hear him.

“I brought something for you.” He looked up more intently this time and he gazed in the wonder of the furry beast in front of him. Chewy growled and he didn’t even flinch.   
“What is this?” he asked standing up from his book.

“You mean who is this. He isn’t an object,” Lizzy said. He didn’t even notice Eliza’s new friends.   
“Right, who is this?”

“His name is Chewbacca, Chewy for short.”

“What is his species?” He was scribbling in a notebook that was beside the piles of books.   
“Wookie.” 

“I’ve never heard of a wookie.” He was flipping pages in one of his books and then another and another. “No, they don’t seem to be documented.”  
“They are from a different planet.” He looked up and studied all of them. 

“You are joking, right?”

“Most definitely not,” Lizzy replied. He looked to her confused.

“This can’t be possible.”

“It is,” Arianna said.

“Human species on different planets?”

“Yes,” Arianna said. He scribbled down once more in his notebook.

“What planet are you from?” He looked to Arianna.

“Coruscant.” Scribble, scribble.

“And you?” He looked to Lizzy.

“Born on Naboo raised on Star Destroyers.”

“Star Destroyer?”

“A ship.”

“Ah, I see.” He studied Chewy once more and then continued with the same question. “Where are you from?” Chewy growled.  
“He says he’s from Kashyyyk, a planet inhabited by wookies,” Lizzy translated. He nodded. Scribble, scribble. Eliza looked to Newt.  
“Your welcome,” she said.

“Oh, I am sorry. Thank you.” He stared at her for a few moments and then went back to his notebook.   
“I invited them to dinner.” Newt looked up, afraid. 

“A-are you sure, I mean with all the idiots here, I mean…”

“It should be fine, they haven’t had a good meal today.” 

“Alright.” They stared at each other again for a few moments. Chewy growled.

“Chewy!” Lizzy whacked him playfully. Eliza led them through the halls getting looks of confusion and judgment. Eliza didn’t seem to care. Lizzy was astonished by all the different robes and scarves. How could they live all the same? In the banquet hall the room was lined with gold and floating chandeliers dangled above them. Lizzy had seen beautiful dining rooms before but none as spacious and grand as this one. A young man sat in the front of the room. Lizzy had never seen such clothes before. People whispered and eyed them as they walked passed and gasped when Chewbacca would pass them.  
“Should we ask the headmaster first?” Newt whispered to Eliza. Headmaster? What in the universe was that? Eliza confidently walked to the front of the banquet hall where the man was confused and speechless. The woman next to him looked upset but also dumbfounded. It seems the whole entire room couldn’t find any words to say.   
“Headmaster?” Eliza inquired looking up from below the tall seats. 

“Why, Eliza, what have you found?” He looked at Arianna and then Lizzy and Chewy then back again at them all.  
“These are my new friends. They crashed their spaceship and need a meal while their ship refuels. This is Chewy, Arianna, and Lizzy.” She seemed entirely confident and oblivious to the fact that she had brought creatures that were not part of this wizarding world.   
“Where are you from?” He seemed friendly to Lizzy. 

“Naboo.”

“Coruscant,” Chewy growled. 

“Where on earth is that?”

“Not on the earth, that’s where,” Eliza responded. “They come from different planets.”

“My, you have quite lost your head!” The dumbfounded, angry lady finally spoke. A hologram-like figure appeared and tipped his head, literally.   
“Not yet!” He said then laughed heartily at his joke but Lizzy shivered.

“They can’t possibly be from another planet, life on other planets doesn’t exist.”

“It does.” Lizzy stepped up to the lady. Everyone in the room was whispering and still staring at them.  
“You are just silly, how did you get here? Are you a Muggle?”

“What is a muggle?” She stared down at her.

“Now, McGonagall I have heard of this before. Very briefly in a study, I read many years ago. There is a possibility of a different life on different planets.” The woman folded her arms.  
“Come now, we will get you dinner then is it alright if I ask you a few questions?” Lizzy looked to him and raised an eyebrow.   
“We really should be going after dinner.”

“Nonsense, you can rest here and then start your journey tomorrow.”

“No, we really have to go because you see, I, I just need to get out of here as quickly as possible with my friends.”  
“Well if I might still ask you a few questions, just for studying purposes and then you can be on your way.” Lizzy hesitated for a few moments and then finally replied, “Alright, fine. But then we really have to go.” The man led them to a seat and all of a sudden a meal appeared in front of them. Something Lizzy had never seen before. Chewy dove in like an animal making grunting sounds as he chewed and swallowed. Lizzy slowly tried it and started to like it. Newt was still closely admiring Chewy scribbling more and more in his notebook and barely touching his food. Arianna chewed slowly, seemingly to savor probably the last flavorful meal she would enjoy for a while. Eliza also ate slowly.   
After dinner, they all followed the man along the cold stone halls to a cement bird-like creature that was just sitting there. He asked them to come and stand on the stone base of the bird, which greatly confused them but when they did it started to move. Lizzy trembled. When they reached to the top another spacious room filled their eyes. Thousands of books surrounded them and a tall desk compiled strange artifacts and papers. All of a sudden Lizzy’s watch lit up. It glitched with a hologram of her Grandmother.  
“Elizabeth? Where are you? Come back.”

“Grandma, I hate it there, I want to be a part of the Rebellion, a Jedi and not a Sith.”

“Oh, I know. But it is the way it is. If you don’t come back now, I fear something very bad might happen.”  
“So what, he comes and finds me and rips me away from the Falcon? Takes me back to Star Destroyer? That’s not very bad.”  
“Lizzy, you have to trust me. I sense great darkness in him. A fear like never before. He already lost your mother, he is not ready to lose you.”  
“He should have thought of that before he made life decisions for me.”

“Something is coming to Lizzy. Come ba-” Lizzy hung up. Everyone stared at her for a moment, Chewy and Arianna the only ones understanding what was happening.   
“I am sorry, but I am afraid questions will have to wait. Chewy we have to go.” They started for the cement bird.  
“Wait, let us help you.”

“You don’t understand.” Eliza walked towards them and put a hand on her shoulder. 

“We can help.” She held up her wand. Lizzy stood for a moment. 

“So, what will that do?”

“Fix your ship for one.”

 

“I can fix my own ship thank you very much.” Newt came up and stood next to Eliza.

“Please,” he asks quietly. Lizzy eventually nods and signals for them to follow her. The man seems to let them be, leaving them to their own mission. Once the find the ship, Lizzy crouches down to check the fuel.  
“Almost full, it will have to do.” Newt looks to Eliza and they nod to each other. With a swish of their wands, the small part the Tie Fighters had ripped of was fixed. Lizzy was astonished at their powers. Before she boarded the ship she thanked both of them.   
“Chewy prepare for taking off.” She smiled a slight smile and thrust the controls. They reached the air. They looked below themselves to see the majestic building below them, glimmering in the light of a silver moon. Arianna gasped at the beauty lost in the moment of perfect success when BOOM! The ship thrust down, tumbling below them.  
Eliza could see the spinning ship coming down at full speed. Newt saw too and quickly clutched Eliza.  
“Look out!” He yelled and threw both of them against the tree and held her tight. A loud crash erupted and shook both of them. A flash of light appeared and was so loud it was quiet. They sat there breathing hard for a moment hearing the crackling fire of the crashed ship. They remained for a moment still clutching to each other when finally he let go and looked up at the disaster.  
“We have to get them out of there!” Eliza called and stood to her feet. She felt the warmth of the fire but also the warmth of Newt’s arms. Before she could wave her wand another large ship landed taking up the whole area. Newt took her in his arms guarding her against the loud noise and fire. A bay door opened and a gruff, dark man emerged with a group of strange men dressed in white armor following him. He ripped the ship open somehow with his hands. As if magic was in his fingers and not in a wand. He rushed quickly to the ship and traveled inside the ship ablaze with the strange men followed him quite routinely. Newt still held onto her the fire quickly spreading. The man soon came out with a fainted Lizzy in his arms the men carrying Arianna and Chewy walking upright as if nothing had happened. He was growling loudly. Eliza gasped. She broke free from Newt’s grasp and ran towards the man.  
“What are you doing with her?” She yelled.

“Eliza, no!” Newt called. The man looked at the men and nodded. 

“Take her too.” Eliza struggled but they had a strong grip. 

 

“Eliza!” Newt called and the men took him too. They took them onto the large ship that was decorated with only black, silver, and red. No signs of color were apparent. The ship started to move and Eliza and Newt screamed loudly while they watched Hogwarts become smaller and smaller until finally, the men put both of them to sleep, not permanently only to make them be quiet.


	3. You Can Fly, You Can Fly, You Can Fly!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos, so I can write more.

When Lizzy woke up she was in her bed tucked deeply into the black covers. The bed was large enough to swallow her. She clutched to the pillow still not fully aware of what had happened. She had failed she knew that, but she would try again. Memories rose threw her pillows into her mind of the many times she had sat in this very spot planning how she would run and when. The moments she would sit at her vanity and try to pick out features that didn't look like her father that had to be her mother's to try and get a feel of who she was. She wasn't in her old gruff robes. She was in her pajamas. She wasn't startled, the droids would have done this. She sat up in her bed and felt the cold tile at her feet. A tap at her door allowed her to raise and she knew who it would be. And of course, it was, her father.   
“Lizzy?” He knocked once more, loudly. He opened the door and saw Lizzy standing in defeat.   
“Don't run off like that ever again.” He sat down on her bed and took her in his arms. She let him have this.  
“Why won't you let me choose who I want to be.”   
“Because it was how I was raised and how you will be raised.”  
“You had a choice. You act as if that day at the Temple you had to do that.”  
“Luke was about to kill me,” his voice had resumed it's dark self.  
“He was. But he was going to stop. You didn't have to turn.”  
“Enough of this talk, you know that it was WHAT I had to do.”   
“It wasn't. So why do I have to stay like this?”  
“I can't lose you like I lost your mother.” He was mad now and she could feel it in his clutch against her skin.  
“Why can't I know her, or hear about her? Why is my life decisions not made by me?!” Her force was raising the intensity and clashing with her father's.   
“You just can't! That is just the way it is, training in twenty minutes. I expect you to be ready and in your robes. You will become the new Supreme Leader and finish your training. Do not be late,” he was yelling through gritted teeth all sense of earlier sentiment leaving with him slamming the door. Lizzy sighed. This was a conversation they had had many times before. Maybe she should run away again, just to make him mad. Wait, what happened to the Falcon? Everything caught up to her, what had happened. She swung open her door and screamed for her father at the top of her lungs. A trait she had inherited from him. The stormtroopers around her quickly fled.   
“You blew up the 

She thought she should just steal a Tie Fighter and leave. Where did the Falcon disappear? Then all of a sudden it caught up to her. She swung the door open and screamed at the top of her lungs for her father. Stormtroopers surrounding them left quickly and he turned around toward her.  
“How could you?!”

“What?”

“You destroyed Grandpa’s ship! That was a piece of family history!”

“I had to get you.”

“So your solution was blowing me out of the sky?!”

“That ship was a piece of junk, you and your stupid friends are safe as well.”

“How could y-”

“That’s enough!” He yelled and everything went silent once again. Lizzy fought tears, she was strong and not soft. “Training. 20 minutes.” He was quieter than before. He turned and continued walking. Lizzy swung her door shut once more with anger.

Eliza woke up in a dark room next to Newt who was shaking. The large creature was sleeping peacefully as if this was natural for him and Arianna was asleep with her head on his arm. She didn’t know where she was, but it was far from Hogwarts. She needed to get back now. It was a mistake following them in the first place. She never should have gone out to the forbidden place, all thoughts of mistakes rushed through her mind making her shake with anxiety.   
“Where are we?” Eliza quietly asks Newt.

“I-I don’t know,” he replies also shaking.

“Oh, this is awful. Completely awful.” 

“W-we should be okay.” He was quiet.

“How can you say that? We don’t even know where we are!” Newt looked to her.   
“I don’t know, I just feel it.”

“How can you feel anything but fear?” She didn’t take him as a confident one, but he looks to her with confident eyes that she could barely see in the dark. Only the glimmer of hope was present and she all of a sudden felt it too. There was a light presence here. But also dark, something she had never felt before. Arianna yawned awake, and then also started getting anxious.  
“Where are we?” Eliza asked her.

“You don’t want to know.” All expressions raised fear except for sleeping Chewy.  
“What does that mean?”

“We are on the Star Destroyer base.” 

“Still don’t know what that means.”

“The most infamous ship in the galaxy?”

“I’m sorry we still don’t understand,” Newt chimed in.

“Oh right. The Star Destroyer base is occupied by the Empire. They are the bad guys in our galaxy, the universe I should say. This is their ship. Whatever they tell you to do, do it. Or else, you might get killed.”  
“Killed?!” Eliza yelled.

“Shh, that’s another thing. They don’t like when prisoners talk. So keep your voice down.”  
“How do you know this?”

“I’ve read books and seen many people from my planet be ripped from families for disobeying orders. It’s awful. Follow what they say and maybe we can get out of here.” Eliza nodded and so did Newt, but if there was hope before it was gone. 

Lizzy had to leave once more. She would take a Tie Fighter and get off this stupid ship. No matter how many times her dad would find her she would run again. She shoved random things into her satchel.  
“Stupid,” She grunted and then swung the door open. “Prepare my transports.” The troopers looked around. They were scared to disobey Kylo.   
“Supreme Leader Ren says you are not allowed on the transports.”

“Ugh. Don’t follow me.” She eyed the Troopers and walked slowly looking back to see if they dare say a word to the others. She started walking fast down the halls, her boots making hollow noises across the floor. Then she stopped. Down the hall was the prison. She debated whether or not to open the cells and set them free. Chewy was in there and it would make her father rather mad to have prisoners escape. But it would also impede her ability to get out of here fast as she can. She hesitated but ran to the prison. She scanned her father’s card, one she had swiped and the door wooshed open. They were sitting curled up, obviously afraid.  
“Get up.”

“Lizzy?” Eliza asked. 

“Hurry, if we want to get out here you have to be quick.” They stood to their feet and for a moment did nothing. “Come on!” Lizzy started to run and they followed. Lizzy led them through dark halls lit with red lights. Eliza was afraid, she still didn’t quite know where she was or where they were going. Lizzy was going fast avoiding different corners for unknown reasons. They finally got to a large room with an open bay door where Eliza could see stars. Ships surrounded them, she had never seen anything. She widened her eyes. The thought of being here made her sick. Apparently, it was also visible on her face.  
“Are you sick?” Newt asked. She couldn’t reply. They followed Lizzy swiftly even though they didn’t know where they actually were. Lizzy hopped aboard a strangely shaped ship and motioned for them to hop in. It was very cramped. Lizzy acted as if it wasn’t ridiculous and strapped herself in.   
“They’ll catch up to us in a few minutes. Prepare for light speed.” Chewy growled. “Come on I know it's cramped but we have to get out of here.” The lights turned on and a whirring sound.  
“Just please get us out of here,” Eliza said. Lizzy looked behind her and raised an eyebrow.   
“Punch it Chewy!” They launched out of the bay leaving behind stormtroopers who were frantically rushing. They were losing her.   
“Where are we going, if you don't mind me asking?” Newt asked quietly. Everyone was awkwardly squished in the back.   
“To Endor, he'll never guess we are going there.”  
“I'm sorry, who is ‘he’?” Newt asked once more.  
“My father.”

“Oh.” A few moments of silence. “I-I'm sorry, I still don't know who that is.”  
“Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader,” Arianna chimed in. He was obviously still confused but he kept quiet afraid to ask any more questions.   
“Ah, crap.” 

“What?!” Eliza was frantic. 

“Got a couple of Fighters tailing me.”

“Again?” Arianna asked.

“We need to blow them out of the sky.”

“You are going to kill someone?!” 

“That's the only way to get away.” Eliza buried her face in her hands.  
“Killing someone?!”

“Get over yourself, alien.”

“D-don't call her that, please,” Newt quietly added.  
“Last time I checked,” Lizzy said then switched a switch. Clicked a few buttons. “You guys were from another planet.” Click, switch. “Which makes you an alien.” Click, switch. “So…” a blast shot from behind the ship, the ship behind falling into the depths of nothingness. “Yes. You are an alien.” They looked to each other in confusion. Another red blast shot out of the ship.   
“They are innocent creatures!” Eliza yelled.  
“No, not innocent. They have more blood on their hands than anyone in the galaxy. They are just drones.”  
“Robots?”

“Humans, but they act and live as if robots. A simple Trooper won't do much damage.” She swung her headset on. Arianna nodded to Eliza acknowledging that what Lizzy was saying was true. Eliza still felt queasy knowing that a human was toppling into nothingness after being shot by a 14-year-old.  
“I-it will be okay,” Newt whispered sending tingles down her neck from the warmth of his breath. It was extremely warm in here, especially with her cloak on. She was used to the cool air of Hogwarts usually all school-year round, unless at the end where it warms up a little bit. But mostly cold. Being cramped in a small, unknown transportation vessel also didn’t help her temperature or anxiety. She still didn’t exactly know where they were. She needed to get back to Hogwarts now and so did Newt.   
“Is there any possible way we can make it to Crait?” Arianna asked. She needed to get there and fast.

“It’s not close, why do you want to go to an abandoned Rebel base?”

“I just, need to get there.” Something was weird with Arianna and Lizzy could sense it through the force. She let Arianna be, but she still felt a strange feeling that was unbalanced, something very dangerous for a Force user. But she pressed on until finally, it was time to make the jump.   
“Chewy hit it.” She realized she had said this many times, but this was seriously the go-time. Chewy hit the red button and they launched fast.   
“Oh gosh,” Eliza was woozy and couldn’t handle the amount of force being pressured to and from her body, pushing them at speeds never before. Of course, she had ridden a wand at high altitudes and speed but nothing like this. All of them but Newt and her seemed to not notice the underlying unsettling feeling. Eliza clutched onto her cloak and turned a little into Newt. She couldn’t handle watching the stars fly past her as if they were quills running across a paper.   
All of a sudden they jerked forward, the fast feeling coming to an end. She returned to her normal self, still feeling lightheaded.  
“When can we go back to Earth?” She asked.

“We can’t right now, I’ll get lost. You live in another galaxy.”

“Galaxy?! I am in another galaxy?!” 

“Yes.” They started approaching a large ball of green. It looked a little bit like Earth, but she knew this was not. She started to panic.   
“We can’t do this, we need to get back to Earth.”

“I am terribly sorry, but we just don’t have the time, alright?”

“We have to!”

“Listen, I can get you home safe. But, if you want to get home safe you need to trust me.” She seemed to be getting agitated with Eliza’s anxious ways. She couldn’t help it. Arianna nodded.   
“Let’s land this stupid ship.” They went slower. All of a sudden surrounding them were taller trees Arianna and everyone else on the ship had ever encountered. Lizzy had read stories of Endor in her private studies but never actually been there. She knew a battle had occurred here when her Grandmother was still young and not yet married to her Grandfather.   
They landed hearing the scraping of the rocks and wood beneath them against the metal. Lizzy popped open the top and easily got out. It was harder for them to push themselves up. Newt helped both Arianna and Eliza up and waited for them to hop off and then he did himself. They looked around them, everything was quiet except for a breeze.  
“Is there any species inhabiting here?” Newt asked.

“Yes, or at least there was. Ewoks. But you must be careful, they are Rebel allies, if they see us here in dark cloth, they might mistake us for the Empire.”  
“I don’t know what that means, sorry.”

“They might mistake us for the bad guys, okay?”

“Why are you always so angry?” Eliza asked, not as an insult but as a curiosity. Arianna could think of a reason why, she was raised by pure evil and on a ship that was strictly Dark Side, everything centered on the Dark Side of the Force and defeating the Rebel Alliance. Also, she took after her father very much. She didn’t answer instead started to walk, her boots scuffing the terrain under them. Everything was lush and green, much like the woods in Hogwarts. Except there was no feeling of mystery and magic hidden. It all felt so plain, yet so beautiful.  
“What do we do?” Arianna asked.

“I don’t know. We need to hide somewhere. Somewhere they can’t find us.”

“Who can’t find us?” Eliza asked. Lizzy turned to her and stared blankly into her. As if she hadn’t explained this many times before.  
“The Empire!” She turned and started to walk. Chewy followed. They didn’t know where they were going. But they followed as well. The one thing Eliza did know, she had to get back to Hogwarts. And soon.


	4. Backstory, Backstory, Backstory! (Phineas and Ferb Quote)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this one, it’s one of my favorites. Sorry it’s short. Please leave kudos!

Chapter 4  
14 years ago, Planet: Naboo

Ben Solo held his tiny daughter in his arms. Never experienced such feeling of light and love before in his life. Nobody knew she was here except for his mother. When she was born, her mother had to leave quickly. For reasons that were very important but still angered him. They had agreed she would be raised with him, where she would have a good life. Even though her mother was a Jedi and not a Sith. It was agreed she was better off living a wealthy life. Ben was just Ben now, not Kylo Ren, though the sound of his formal name froze his heart and made him shake with pain. But the light from his daughter thawed him and made him remember the love he was feeling, but also the pain. He desperately wished to remain just, Ben Solo. The name only her mother would call him, but he knew he couldn’t change himself. He sat with the small child in the grand room of the palace his mother had let him use. He was afraid at the same time at this tiny creature of light sleeping in his arms. Afraid to taint it with his darkness and remove all light from her. He planted a kiss on her head. He had desperately just wanted to call her Leia, reminders of sentiment from his mother, but she had insisted on Elizabeth.  
As Elizabeth grew so did her power and curiosity. She was of strong descent of the Force. Kylo taught her in his spare time, not just the Force. She impressed him, in all the ways she was different from him. It was painful to hear her voice, sounding much like her mother’s. Hux was mildly upset at first at having a child on board, impeding Kylo’s abilities to be Supreme Leader, but soon enough he came to tolerate her. She was smart, she could raise herself if she wanted. Kylo never wanted to leave her alone with the Troopers so he took her to every event and meeting, usually upsetting others. But he was the Supreme a Leader, he could do what he wanted.   
The only thing she wasn’t allowed to do was come out of her room when they were fighting the Rebels, which was constant. He did not want her to hear the language of members and here the loud thumps of shots being fired and innocent creatures. It was hard, knowing that her mother was just on the other side of them, not allowed to talk to each other. But why? He constantly asked himself. But everyone would be murdered if they knew or had any contact, even if he was the Supreme Leader.   
Lizzy grew more, and she became less and less innocent to the sounds of fire being shot at the Rebels, she was strong. He was proud, but scared, seeing the same flinches of anger and pain in his daughter just as he was when he was her age. He never wanted her to become him. But even he knew she had left after he screamed in the hall. He didn’t like screaming, hated himself more afterward and could see the same pain in her eyes as his when his father would yell at him. He would go and find her and take her back once more, even though he knew at shethe pain of not being able to choose. He was given the choice back on Coruscant but it was in a moment of anger, and young mistakes. He was still filled with rage and conflict that only Lizzy’s mother could momentarily resolve. But all that was over and Lizzy was growing up to be exactly like her father.

14 Years Ago, Planet: Earth  
Eliza’s parents were both Slytherins. Cunning was their mark, as is every Slytherin’s. But today was not a day to be cunning. Their newborn daughter had been brought into the world, something they were excited for. But Grindelwald had told them that a baby would impede their ability to follow him swiftly. They didn’t have time to raise a child, he had told them. The glaze in his eyes inserted fear into both of them. They knew if they didn’t give her up, he would and he wouldn’t be taking her to an orphanage. So they agreed to take her to the fairly new Wizarding Orphanage on the grounds of Hogwarts.  
Eliza’s mother cradled her soft, innocent bundle of joy with despair. She could hardly look in her eyes. Eliza’s father put a strong, reassuring hand on his wife’s shoulder.  
“Everything will be okay, she will grow up safe.”

“Yes, but she will never have a father and mother.”

“She will do okay,” but even he was doubting in his mind. The flying carriage landed softly on the ground and the coach opened the door. He opened his hand for payment and Eliza’s father dropped a few coins in his hand. The man smiled a toothless smile and flew away with the carriage. They gazed in front of the ginormous building with the letters engraved on the stone: “Official Hogwarts Wizarding Orphanage for Parentless Pupils” Seemed a rather unfortunate name. They could have chosen something else. But as they left the small child to the care of a young Giant, they felt she would be okay. The infant started to gargle and cry not even opening her eyes. She was only a day old. Eliza’s father clutched an arm around his wife as she silently sobbed. They would forever never know her again.   
As Eliza grew, she never made any friends. She remained confined in a tiny corner while other children played with toys or ate candy that Mary would always bring for them from Diagon Alley. Mary was a giant who was one of the many caretakers. She liked her the most. Sometimes she would bring her textbooks to read from the bookshop. Also, other non-fiction books that intrigued Eliza very much. She would sit in her small corner reading about muggles, creatures, mysterious places around the world. She started reading textbooks for 5th years at the age of 6. Mary had noticed her reading the instruction manuals for a toy set. When Mary had asked her if she needed help building the set, Eliza had replied that she only wanted to learn how to read, she didn’t find joy in the small, wooden set. Mary was the one who taught her to read and supplying her with books. Eliza was a genius, she knew practically everything. Except of course, who her parents were.  
When Eliza started Hogwarts, she was sorted into Ravenclaw. The first year at Hogwarts she spent confined in her room or in classrooms speaking privately to teachers, bugging them with her enormous head full of questions. She only made one friend and that was Newt Scamander. He seemed very much like her, except he was quiet and was more interested in the small spider crawling over his desk than in writing or reading. Although, his academic abilities in no way projected this behavior.   
The one thing that bugged Eliza was the fact that she didn’t know her parents. She would try and picture what they looked like or what they were like. If they went to Hogwarts or not. She constantly wondered why they gave her up. Maybe they didn’t like her. The most common question that ran through an orphan’s mind. When she was overwhelmed with these questions, she would go and sit by the place she could see from her window. It was forbidden but beautiful and easy to get lost in the wonder instead of the grim thoughts of why her parents gave her up and where were they now.  
Now, in space, she wished she never had gone there. She would be in so much trouble by the time she went back. Even if it wasn’t quite her fault. She knew headmaster would understand, but she wasn’t allowed to be in the forbidden area in the first place. There was no time to worry about a simple reprimand now, she was on another planet in a galaxy far, far away. 

14 Years Ago, Planet: Coruscant  
Arianna was born at a time of destruction for Coruscant. But wasn’t it always a time of destruction? The First Order completely controlled this planet more than any other. She couldn’t quite figure out why. The only appealing factor of this planet was the celebrations. Beautiful lights of color would ignite the dark and smug sky with peace. But it lasted only a few hours and then she was sent back to the small shack under one of the tall skyscrapers filled with only the richest of people: people who sold weapons to the First Order. They were highly celebrated. Every now and then a First Order officer would appear and she and her family would have to hide. They met with the merchants to discuss prices and rewards.   
Her family were outcasts, her parents retired members of the Rebellion. Only a few others knew, but her family wasn’t about to start building weaponry and spacecraft to their enemies. No matter the rewards for doing so. Her family ran a small cantine a few roads down. It was very busy, but it didn’t make as much money as you would think.   
Arianna discovered the Force when a Rebel and Jedi named Rey had visited Coruscant on a mission. Arianna was young, she was walking home from another celebration when she ran into the woman. She felt a pull, and she felt light as if something was connecting them. Apparently, the woman felt so too and turned to her.  
“Are you a Force user?” She asked. Arianna shook her head. The woman got closer and got down on her knees. “Well, I feel that you have it in you.” Arianna stared blank into her face. “You have the Force! I haven’t met someone with that power and light feeling since, since…” Rey’s smile faded. But she quickly resumed her stare into Arianna’s eyes, “Here, take this.” She reached into her wool poncho and pulled out a worn, small book. “This is one of the Jedi texts, read it. Don’t ever let the Dark Side take you.” This was all so strange to Arianna. She took the book and put it under her arm.  
“I cannot read,” she said.

“It’s alright, I couldn’t either. But, the Force will teach you and you will come to understand.” The woman looked at the glowing bracelet on her wrist. “Oh, dear I really must be going, but I will tell you this: the Force is not a power to lift rocks, it’s a balance. A balance, in you.” Arianna was still stunned and weirded out, but the woman patted her shoulder than got up and left.   
As Arianna grew she was forced to find work. Her parents needed the money. She wasn’t allowed to work in the Cantine obviously so she had to find works somewhere else. She found work as a translator in the Jedi Temple, now, of course, the Imperial Palace. Her father and mother yelled at her for accepting a job with the First Order but her argument was that they needed the money. Being in the Imperial Palace allowed her to sometimes search for ruins of the Temple and sometimes in tucked away files she would find scripts written by famous Jedi leaders such as Yoda, Obi-Wan, and other Jedi Masters. She would fold them and take them home. While her parents worked shifts at the cantine, she would practice and try to read the scripts she had stolen.   
One day, she was searching for more lost scripts when an officer appeared. She ran as fast as she can out of the building. Another celebration was happening. There was no time to look. She ran and ran, knowing they were possibly on her tail. She ran through the dark alleys when suddenly she saw a familiar face. One she had seen on the posters around town. She was afraid at first, what if her father was near. But then she saw that she was alone.   
“Come on Chewy, we have to hurry before someone sees us!” The girl was saying to a wookie. She quickly saw a glance of a ship. This was her chance.   
Now, on Endor it was neither to say that it was a good thing or a bad thing that she had gotten on that ship with Lizzy. But she was here now, and there was no going back.


	5. Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, leave Kudos and leave ideas in the comments! Love you guys! Also, Owen May or may not be a character I made up that Lizzy might have interest in. He also may or may not be Finnand Rose’s kid.

It had been a few days. Lizzy was surprised her father hadn’t caught up with them yet. They had set up camp in an abandoned cottage that had 2 bedrooms and a small living space. The girls took the larger room and Chewy and Newt took the smaller one. They weren’t all that grand, barely enough blankets. One night they were sitting trying to figure out what they were going to do but Eliza was to cold to contribute, she could barely understand what they were talking about it. She shivered clutching her arms to herself, her cloak barely giving her enough warmth. Newt had mysteriously disappeared without a word but Lizzy continued communicating with Arianna and occasionally to the Wookiee.  
She felt a soft tap on her shoulder and Eliza jerked up, it was Newt. He had a blanket in his hand.  
“H-here,” He said and held out the blanket. Eliza stared blankly at him for a moment and he looked rather confused she wasn’t taking it. But slowly she reached out and took it in her hands.  
“Won’t you not have a blanket?”

“Chewy keeps the room warm,” he chuckled nervously. Everyone was quiet and all awkward eyes were on them. Newt quickly sat back down and Eliza wrapped the blanket around herself.   
“Shouldn’t we just call up one of the resistance fighters?” Arianna asked.

“Great idea, as if I hadn’t already tried.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

“I’m fully aware of that.”

“Try again,” Eliza said.

“Do you even know what we’re talking about?”

“No, but I need to get out of here as quickly as possible and so does my friend.” She looked to Newt. Lizzy huffed.   
“Fine, I’ll try but there isn’t a very good chance it will work.” Lizzy’s face was scrunched. She pressed a button on her wrist.   
“Owen,” Lizzy said to her watch. A glitchy screen appeared. Eliza had never seen this kind of magic before.  
“L-liz-lizzy,” it glitched with a picture of a boy. 

“Owen?” She was loud.

“L-lizzy?” 

“Can you hear me?”

“Y-ye-yes. W-what a-Are you d-doing c-calling m-me? Y-you aren’t a-aloud c-call u-us?”  
“No time to talk, just give me the coordinates of Crait.” Silence.

“O-Okay, What ship can I send them to?” His voice was more clear. 

“Tie Fighter 600899.” Owen’s face lost all expression.

“You know I can’t send coordinates to a Tie Fighter, I could get in deep trouble.”   
“I don’t care Owen, it’s for me not the Empire.”

“I don’t know,” he said. Chewy growled loudly. “Chewbacca?! What are you doing there?”  
“Send the coordinates,” Lizzy commanded.

“Alright, but if they find this I c-” Lizzy hung up. 

“Who was that? Arianna asked.

“Do we get to go home?” Eliza asked.

“Chill,” she said. “We still have to stay down for a few days. Father is looking and if he tracks a rogue Tie Fighter he’ll take all of us back to Star Destroyer.”  
“A few days?! I don’t know if I can handle a few more days!” Eliza was freaking out.   
“E-Everything will be alright,” Newt comforted her with his eyes, afraid to reach out and touch her. Arianna rolled her eyes at the obvious sentiment.   
After a few hours of restless sleeping in the very cold room, Lizzy decided to take a stroll outside to walk off her thoughts. What she usually did when she was mad. Walk the halls of the ship even though it only increased her anger more. She thought of checking the Tie Fighter to see if he actually sent the coordinates. He annoyed her greatly.   
She got up quietly and walked out of the cottage. The leaves and sticks cracked under her feet. She wasn’t worried, the ewoks had gone extinct. Nothing lived there but the footsteps of history. She walked through the dark woods only being lit by a moon. She kicked the trees with anger, in spite of her dad.   
“Ugh, I hate you!” She screamed through gritted teeth. But all of a sudden pain took over the anger, and it wasn’t her doing it. Her father had opened the Force bond and tried speaking to her. But, she was still young and in training, it hurt.   
“Where are you?” His voice was soft, unexpectedly calm. He could only see her and small bits of her surroundings. Her head ached with pain.  
“Stop!” She cried rubbing her temples with her fingers.

“I knew you wouldn’t answer if I contacted you through your holo-watch.”

“I won’t tell you where I am,” she said through the trauma and hissed with pain.

“This is not in you or your friend’s best interest.” His voice was raising itself.  
“So what, you’ll shoot me out of the sky again? Kill me?”

“You know I would never kill you.”

“But you would kill those other humans that you call my friends.” He didn’t reply. “I need to get away from all of your absolute nonsense on that stupid ship.” Her head was throbbing.  
“I know how you feel, that doesn’t change the fact that I am your father and you will listen to me.” He was getting very loud.   
“I won’t!”

“You will, and I will do whatever it takes to find you. I won’t lose you like I lost your mother.”  
“Stop!” She wasn’t referring to his last comment, the pain was overwhelming her.

“I will not stop looking for you, tell me where you are!” He was screaming.

“Let go,” she said weakly, falling to the ground, he apparently was to blinded by his anger to see he was hurting her.  
“I will find you and I will make sure you never get off this ship again,” he was sweating with rage.  
“Let go!” She said a little louder.

“I’m not holding onto you, what are you talking about?”

“Let go!” She screamed so loud that she probably woke up the others who were miles away and sound asleep. The Force bond disconnected, but Kylo hadn’t done it, Lizzy had. She was growing strong. But the striking pain still left over from that rough conversation had knocked her weak and she hadn’t an ounce of strength left in her. She curled up in a ball and started to cry, not because of the physical pain, but the emotions swelling inside her. She had never cried in her life, except of course when she was a child. She was raised with the belief that crying signified weakness and she was not weak. But in this brief moment of weakness, she cried feeling the same exact emotions as her father when he was her age if only she knew the striking similarities they had.  
After some time she heard a low growl. She knew it was Chewy. She hadn’t the ability to look up or even say hello. She was still crying, she was still young. Only a child. Chewy sat by her side for a moment pleading her to try and get up but all she did was sob. Chewy eventually picked her up and carried her in his soft, blanket-like arms. He got to the cottage and set her down in her bed, both of the girls awoken by Lizzy’s crying. They remained quiet with their eyes wide open. Lizzy’s sobs began to be silent, small coughs here and there and finally they all fell back asleep.  
In the morning Eliza woke up before all the others, especially Lizzy. Lizzy was usually one of the first ones awake but she had lost so much fluid that she fell into a deep slumber. Eliza looked around outside at the beauty, still not feeling the same feeling as she did at Hogwarts. She was still gravely afraid. She was on another planet, another galaxy and she had witnessed not one but two deaths made by a 14-year-old who scared the living daylights out of her. Of course, she’d read about deaths, heard about a couple of very ancient professors dying, but she never expected the toll of seeing two people topple into nothingness, their lives merely whisked away for foolish purposes.   
Yes, she was grateful to be off that ship and on another that would take her back to Earth, but she was also very confused with Lizzy’s actions. Lizzy should be grateful that she has a dad anyways. She has nice things, she knows how to fly a freaking spaceship, yet she loses her temper because of being mad at her father. But she was also careful not to judge, she didn’t know the emotions Lizzy was going through. She saw Chewy bring her in late last night and she was sobbing. She never expected to see Lizzy sob, even though she had only known her for a couple of days.   
Soon enough Newt came out of his room and outside as well. He loved exploring a new planet, although there was no animals or life to explore. It seemed much like an Earth forest with a few exceptions of some strangely exotic looking plants.   
“Goodmorning,” Newt said softly.

“Oh, good morning.”

“How did you sleep?”

“Alright, I guess. I do very much miss my board, even though those other girls were so talkative. I know now that comfort and warmth matter more.” He chuckled slightly.  
“Ah, yes indeed.” They stood in silence for a few moments. “It is quite beautiful here, is it not?”  
“Yes, I guess. But it seems so empty. Lifeless.”

“Sometimes you have to look further. Sometimes the unexpected can be beautiful.” She blushed a little, although she wasn’t sure if he was indirectly making a comment about her.  
“I guess so.” Again, silence. “I’m scared,” she finally blurted and he turned to face her.

“I know, we all are.”

“Not all of us, Arianna and Lizzy seem to be fine.”

“Well, they know places. They know where they are and they don’t need to be on another planet, or even another galaxy.”  
“I guess you are right. But, I wonder what people are thinking of us disappearing.”

“Headmaster probably knows or saw what happened. You know him, always secretly whisking people away on missions.”  
“I don’t know.”

“It doesn’t matter, because we are safe, you know and we will make it back to Earth.”

“I just can’t help but wonder what I’m missing in class.” Newt laughed. “What?”

“Oh, nothing.” She playfully hit him in the arm and he left a smile engraved on his face while they stood for a while just breathing in the beauty of the planet.

Arianna was surprised. She never thought the cunning looking girl that had been painted on many posters of the Supreme Leader with a hand on his daughter’s shoulder would be crying. Arianna remembered the many times that she would cry in her bedroom about silly things or sometimes serious. She decided not to bring it up to Lizzy when or if she woke up.   
Arianna had secretly followed Lizzy out while she went out walking. She was afraid she was running away. She didn’t seem to like any of them except for Chewy. She watched as she kicked the trees and then started to talk to herself. She thought it must be a Force bond. She had read it in the Jedi Texts. She could hear faint yelling and Lizzy was visibly shaking with pain. All of a sudden Lizzy screamed and collapsed. She started to sob and Arianna took this as her cue to leave. She wondered if she should help, but she thought it might be embarrassing for Lizzy and herself.   
Arianna had left quickly and awakened Chewbacca to go and get Lizzy. She knew Lizzy would appreciate this so much more. She went back to her bed where a few minutes later Lizzy was brought in. She pretended to be asleep but the cold whipped her eyes open and she stared at the stone wall that separated the two small rooms of the cottage.   
In the morning she had made herself a ration and eaten quickly, she hoped that today would be the day they got off this planet and traveled to Crait. Crait was not a typical destination, especially for a youngling. But this was an abandoned Rebel base with manuals and scripts. She could read more and possibly trace the Rebellion. She thought of asking Lizzy where they were but one time she almost asked and Lizzy stared her down with a murderous look in her eye.  
“Okay then, don’t get involved with Lizzy’s family,” she had muttered to herself and walked off. She had read of Endor before, and heard of the stories of the fight on Endor. Of course on Coruscant the officers told it the other way around. The bad guys won and the good guys, themselves, had lost. But never fear! For they still fight today! The lecture would go on and on for younglings and Arianna couldn’t escape. She heard that animals inhabited this planet but she guessed not anymore. There were no sounds or cries of animals, just the howling wind at night and trees brushing against each other.  
Hopefully, this adventure would end soon and she could leave to her destination.


	6. Crait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know I have typos, I just write too fast but you know. Leave kudos and ideas for the fanfic in the comments. Love you guys!

10 Years Ago, Star Destroyer Base  
It was the middle of the night. Lizzy had awoken in her bed with a nightmare. She was too scared to go back to sleep. Her braids still remained smooth on her head. Her grandmother had taught her the significance of braids to Alderaanian royalty. Ever since the day her grandma braided her hair, she made the droids braid her hair everyday. She arose from her bead and grabbed the stuffed Ewok toy that Grandma had gotten her and held it tightly to her chest. Father didn’t like that because Ewoks were supposed to be allies of the Rebellion and Jedi Order. But she had kept it anyway. She lifted the door open with her tiny hands and flinched at the amount of light from the open hall. She was barefoot and the halls were cold to her feet. She started to walk, trying to find Father. Her light feet made soft pitter patter sounds on the tile as she walked.   
As she was walking the very unpleasant man with blood-orange hair stopped her in the halls. She was still half-asleep her eyes barely opened. She rubbed her eyes and yawned while he kept his strong hand on her small shoulder.  
“What are you doing up.” His voice was not kind nor soft, and it was loud. It hurt her ears.  
“I had a nightmare,” she croaked out softly. 

“A nightmare?!” He let out a single chuckle. “You are just as weak as I thought.”  
“Huh?”

“Worthless, just like your father.”

“What?”

“Give me that Ewok, disgusting.” He ripped the toy out of her hand.

“Hey! Stop!”

“You are small and weak and not Imperial material, I should be Supreme Le-”

“Let go of the girl,” a chrome-armored woman stood clutching Hux’s arm tightly. Phasma. Ever since the accident, Phasma wore her armor 24/7 unless he was sleeping. She wouldn’t let anyone see the countless burn marks that scarred her whole entire body and face.   
“But Phasma, this small child is going to interrupt the Supreme Leader from his work.”  
“That isn’t what I heard coming over here.” Hux looked furious, but dumbfounded.   
“She isn’t Imperial Material, here she is crying for her weak Father because of a silly nightmare.”  
“She is only 4 years old.”

“A four year old shouldn’t be on this ship.” 

“Hux, return to your duties. I see no tears on the girl’s face but I see some on yours. Now, don’t move around because you aren’t the Supreme Leader. Leave.” Her last word was venom to him, his face bright red with embarrassment. She let go of her firm hold on his arm and snatched the toy from his grasp. They watched him scurry quickly to get away.   
She stood for a moment, hands on her hips in justice. Lizzy was still not quite sure of what the events that just transpired before her eyes. She handed the stuffed animal to her.  
“Now.” Her voice was softer and Lizzy had never heard her without yelling or trauma in the tall woman’s voice. Lizzy wasn’t usually allowed to talk with many of the officers or commanders, because Kylo was afraid something might happen to her. Phasma awkwardly held out her chrome covered hand to the small child who was wearing a black nightdress. Lizzy took the hand out of habit and walked the way she was walking.  
“Are we going to see Father?”

“No, he is in a meeting right now and can’t be interrupted.” 

“But, I want Father.” Phasma didn’t reply. 

“These are your quarters, I am correct?” They stood in front of the pitch black door that had recently been opened by Lizzy herself. Lizzy nodded and yawned softly. Phasma opened the door and led Lizzy to her small bed. She lifted her onto the soft bed and then knelt down beside the bed.   
“Now, tell me what was this nightmare about?” Her voice coming through the mask was different than a normal voice, but yet still calming.   
“I dreamed that we shot all of the Rebel ships down, even the one with Grandma in it.” She didn’t say anything for a minute.   
“What you are seeing is not a nightmare, but the future.”

“Grandma will die?”

“Yes…” she said slowly, scared to frighten the child. Lizzy started to whimper. “Now, now, do not cry. Crying signifies weakness.” This calm voice now frightened Lizzy, at the words she was saying as if it just rolled off the tongue. “Everyone dies, youngling, but do not fret.” Lizzy has held in her whimpers per Phasma’s orders. “Just, fall asleep and everything will be okay in the morning. You and the Supreme Leader will be going to Coruscant, and it is very pretty there. You should be excited.” Lizzy nodded and lauded down in her bed.   
Phasma pulled the black blankets over her and then left promptly. Lizzy quickly fell back asleep.   
Present Day Planet: Endor  
Lizzy remembers that day like the back of her hand. Still playing in her head over and over. “What you are seeing is not a nightmare, but the future.” The sound of her voice over and over and over. She had to stop it, but how? Today they would try to leave, Chewy had installed a cloaking device. It would be hard to pass through other barriers, she had a traveling card but Father would have told them to look for a Rogue TIE Fighter with more than one person in it.   
They would just have to try to get through it. Lizzy gathered them up and squished them all into the back of the TIE Fighter, that wasn't made for more that one person, and got in the driver's seat herself.   
“Are we going to Earth?” Eliza asked.

“No.” Eliza intended to inquire more, but decided not to because of recent events. Arianna sat excitedly, she was finally going to make it to Crait. Eliza tried not to be so awkward being squished next to Newt. It was once again very hot inside and she had no room to take off her cloak.   
The sounds ignited and whirred as the ship breathed itself alive. Lizzy switched many switches and pressed many buttons. Eliza wasn't used to such technology back home. Chewy flipped some other switches and threw his seat buckle on. So did Lizzy.   
“Prepare for launching in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!” They did not lift smoothly. In fact they shot into the sky already making Eliza sick. Lizzy gritted her teeth and tightened her grip on the controls. Soon they jerked and started smoothly riding.  
“Did you really have to do that?” Eliza said, panting out an exasperated sigh.  
“No, but it is extremely fun.”

“No, it was not fun.” Lizzy shrugged. Eliza tried to peer out the small glass of the ship to see the stars, but she could only see small bits of it, restrained by the amount of space she had. Newt was very awkward and didn't say a word at all. He was flushed, but she suspected it was because of the heat in the ship. Lizzy seemed fine with it, even with her pitch black cloak pinned tightly around her. Arianna was lucky to be wearing only baggy pants and a loose tunic. She was probably the most comfortable of them all.  
A few hours went by with the sounds of silence filling their ears. If someone did speak, someone muttered an agreement a n d then went back day dreaming or twiddling their thumbs. Lizzy occasionally instructed Chewy to press a button or prepare for lightspeed which happened so many times that Eliza almost screamed. When Eliza had hissed in pain Lizzy had replied with, “You want to get home right?” Then returned to the controls.   
Another few hours went by and finally, Eliza saw the midst of white, pure salt. Arianna gasped at the sight of it. She was finally going to make it to her destination. They were still far away, although and it would take at least another hour to make it to the planet.   
All of a sudden Lizzy banged her hands against the controls and Eliza sensed the ominous feeling from her.   
“What is it?!” Eliza was frantic. 

“Look behind you.” She was silent and sounded defeated. Everyone moved around inharmoniously and Arianna was the only one who gasped in fright. Newt and Eliza looked to each other not knowing what was happening.   
“Is that-” 

“Yes, that is my father’s personal ship along with the whole fleet system. They abandoned ship.” Lizzy crashed her hands into the panels once more and Chewy growled at the noise and sparks flying about him.   
Eliza looked back and saw that indeed there were over a thousand ships behind them along with a strange one leading them.   
“Lizzy, we are almost there, just, I don’t know, keep flying.” 

“I can’t do that, they would surround us.”

“But you could blend in with the other Fighters.”

“Yes, but my dad knows which number FIghter we are. Each ship has a tracking mechanism installed.”  
“Just, go!” Lizzy looked behind her to see a frantic Eliza and an anxious Arianna pleading her to go. The ships stood still as if waiting for her to make a move. Lizzy bit her lip and pondered for a moment. Newt was also frightened, but kept looking behind to see the rows and rows of grey ships.  
“Alright, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Eliza sighed a sigh of relief and Arianna cheered. Lizzy sweeped her headset back on her head and switched a few switches. “Chewy, prepare for lightspeed.” Arianna cheered once more. They all of a sudden jerked into motion, a feeling Eliza was now almost used to.   
All of a sudden the swarm of ships appeared around them but Lizzy kept pressing forward and shooting down other TIE Fighters. Eliza flinched at each sound of fire hitting the other ships, still not quite used to that. They pressed forward and kept shooting every TIE Fighter in their way. This was almost exciting for Eliza, despite the fact they were killing others. She had never experienced such fast, adrenaline coursing through her veins. Hope that they were going to make it and get back home.   
But it was not to last. Another TIE fighter scraped the edges of the ship with one of their fires. It wasn’t much, but it was going to burn if they kept going at this speed. Arianna complained that they were almost there but Lizzy couldn’t hear anything. She kept flying at the same speed and the fire created more heat than ever before. Eliza panted and cried out in fear of the sounds of the burning metal and wires. It was grabbing closer and would almost get them. Lizzy just kept pressing forward even though Chewy urged her to stop with his growls.   
They came topping, crashing into the mist of salt on Crait. The ship dug into the red soil beneath it, tainting the grey ship with pure blood red color. It hurt everyone’s ears to hear the metal scraping and breaking, almost if they were high pitched screams or nails on a chalkboard. Eliza grasped her fingers into Newt’s arm and pushed her head on his shoulder. Arianna tried to grasp at the sides of the ships also screaming.   
When the ships stopped they were surrounded by a cloud of salt. They could hear the dying steam of inertia and burning ship. Smoke filled the air and everyone coughed hard and loud. Lizzy immediately unbuckled her seatbelt and threw open the top of the ship. She motioned for them to step out of the now destroyed ship. LIzzy had grey smog covered on her face and so did everyone else. They tried to get out and succeeded but very slowly and painfully. It felt awful but amazing to stand finally.   
They gathered around the ship and stared down in defeat. Yes, they had made it to Crait, but now there was no way to get off and it was certain that Lizzy’s father would indeed find them and have no mercy on the fact that they were from another galaxy far, far away and that they needed to get home. Lizzy’s eyes quickly changed from defeated to anger. A mist covering her eyes that Eliza had seen before, when someone brought up her father. Eliza looked to Newt who was speechless. Eliza felt like crying. She let a few tears leave fresh marks through the smoke that painted her face. Newt searched through his cloak and pulled out a single handkerchief and held it out to Eliza. He never was one to push boundaries to hold an arm around her. But this was his silent offering and so Eliza took it. She wiped her eyes and face leaving patches of it grey. Lizzy clenched her fists tightly. The sound of her rubber gloves was the only sound besides the ship settling it’s final remarks.   
Arianna didn’t know how to feel. She had made it to her destination, but how could she be joyous when her new friend’s transportation had burst in flames and crashed onto the planet. She looked around. Eliza was crying, Newt looked afraid. Lizzy, entirely filled with hate and anger only the Supreme Leader’s daughter could feel.


	7. What to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s short, but I’ll write more later, I’ll try to update everyday or every other because I don’t have a life. But yeah, love you guys. Leave kudos please!

Chapter 7  
“How do we get back home?” Eliza asked. But Lizzy was walking fast. “Lizzy? How do we get ba-”   
“I don’t know!” She shouted and continued walking.

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“I mean, I. Don’t. Know.” She turned around.

“We need to get going to Hogwarts.”

“I know what you need!”

“Okay, but-”

“Leave me alone! I need to think, and I can’t be bothered by some idiot.” Eliza stared for a moment, hearing the howling of the wind and feeling it against her skin. Lizzy stood also, with an unforgiving look, no sense of “sorry” in her.   
“Alright, but we need to get off this planet soon.” Lizzy grunted and walked faster. Arianna came up to her. She out a hand on her shoulder.  
“Shouldn’t you know by now, not to mess with her.” They both laughed.

“I guess, but I really need to get home.”

“It’s okay, I know.” Newt appeared in front of them and they all watched Lizzy turn into a speck as the left red footprints of mineral across the ground. Slowly she became a speck of black on a white canvas.  
“Where is she going?” He asked.

“The Rebel Base,” Arianna replied.

“The what?”

“Oh, never mind.” Arianna and Lizzy were both tired of explaining everything to them. Newt stood there quiet for a moment when finally he looked to Eliza. Apparently he could sense her fear and impatience.  
“Everything will be alright.”

“No, everything will not be alright! Where even are we?! What is this?!” She started to hyperventilate.   
“Just breathe,” he said.

“I don’t want to, the air tastes like salt.” 

“Well then, take deep breaths through your nose. Calm down.” Eliza took a long inhale through her nose. Arianna stood quietly still watching the horizon. “Ok, good. Now, everything will be okay.” He stood next to her, still not touching her. But Eliza reached out and grabbed a hold of Newt, wrapping her frightened arms around him. He stood for a second not hugging back.  
“I’m so scared,” she cried. She let tears escape her eyes and slowly and softly, Newt lowered his arms around her in return. Arianna’s eyes widened and she decided to walk away, not wanting to interrupt, that, or whatever was happening.   
“I know,” Newt whispered as she kept crying into him. 

Lizzy stomped into the freezing cold cave that was the Rebel Base. Abandoned, yes, but had relics and memories flying through the air. She could almost see the events that had occurred. When Father had almost killed them all. A story that was told to her many times. Lizzy sat down in one of the chairs and sighed. What could she do? The ship was destroyed, Eliza and Newt were probably going to be thrown in a cell and apparently being the Supreme Leader’s daughter didn’t amount to anything. She couldn’t get them out or Fly the ships or make orders or make the stormtroopers do something, she wasn’t even allowed to talk to most of the officers. Especially, Hux. Dad hated him with all his might and would kill him if he could.   
Lizzy traced her fingers on the metal and rusty ammunition that surrounded her. Her footsteps echoed in the empty cave along with the sound of Vulptices, or the crystal foxes. They came running out, yipping and making the glorious sound of shimmering crystals. Lizzy scratched the top of their heads carefully, not to cut herself with the glass.   
“Do you know who your mother is?” She questioned one of them. But they turned their head and did not answer. Lizzy sighed and sat back down closing her eyes to imagine the frantic hope spreading throughout the rebellion in this very room.   
She could feel traces of the Force around her. A connection, someone that she knew was here and it wasn’t her a Grandmother or her father. A calling of hope, a feeling of love and light bursting through the seams of the darkness painted all over Lizzy’s soul.   
But then she felt the pain as well. She could see something. Something was calling her. As if she was there with the Rebellion before she was born, they were trying to find a way out. Visions of them running frantic following the crystal foxes. She followed the visions as well.   
“Come on,” Poe said and everyone followed him. Only to find there was no exit. She felt the anger and fear but all of a sudden light emit from the cracks of rocks. A woman was lifting the large boulders as if she was parting the Red Sea. The Rebels smiled and cheered. The woman stood fierce, holding her position with the rocks flowing about softly and slowly. They raced out of the cave and Lizzy followed them, somehow able to get through the rocks. She saw them climb on the Falcon, the ship her father had so gruesomely destroyed. The woman released the rocks and helped others in. She could feel the relief and excitement running through the air.   
As soon as everyone got in, the woman started to close the port. But all of a sudden great pain returned and it hurt Lizzy badly. She fell to her knees weakened but the amount of pain from the memory that was not even hers. The woman stared down at something. Lizzy turned to see another vision of her father. He stared up at the woman almost in tears. She had never seen him without anger. He was also on his knees and the woman closed the port fully. He screamed in anger and soon the vision was whisper away. Lizzy was still on the ground. Who was that? Was that her mother? Lizzy still didn’t understand. She still felt the pain and happiness all mixed together in one big pot in her heart. But she remembered what Father had taught her. She clenched her fists and squinted her eyes.   
“Close your heart. Harden it. Don’t let your feelings get you. Any good Sith would not feel anything but anger.” She knew it was stupid and she didn’t want to be a Sith but she felt so emotionally tired that she couldn’t take it. So she closed it and she felt a small bit better and like herself. Yet she still felt the yearning for the light she had felt, the warmth, and brightness. No. Not yet. She still had to be strong. She rested her head against the rock. What was she going to do about getting Eliza and Newt out of here and Chewy as well, who had disappeared into nowhere to look out for the Imperial Fleet. They had no ship, her father would be here soon, what would she do?


	8. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one was fast and crappy, but I am sorry. Also, Eliza is based on a real person and I know that she shouldn’t be with Newt but I promised her, so I am very sorry. Leave ideas in the comments fanfic or if you have ideas for others. Please leave kudos! Love ya guys!

Hours went by without seeing Lizzy or Chewy.

“Do you think she ran away?” Newt asked.

“There isn’t anywhere to run,” Arianna replied. They sat watching the clear sky and looking back to see if Lizzy was returning. But just as they suspected fleets of grey appeared to be blinking one at a time into the clear blue sky. Eliza gasped and clutched Newt’s arms. Arianna’s eyes widened.  
“Go!” She yelled and started to run who knows where. Newt and Eliza followed promptly, swiftly moving on their feet. Chewy soon caught up with them growling nonsense and running with his bowcaster ready to fire at anyone willing to hurt them.   
Lizzy saw the grey fleets burst through the sky and still sat trying to block her heart, ready to fight her father. She knew Chewy had to be leading the others somewhere away from the battle that was about to go down. She could hear the small clicks in the air from each ship. 

Finally, she stood and started to walk away. She was ready. She could feel the overcoming darkness that she needed to beat her father. She walked slowly towards where they were landing, there was no point in hiding or running. She would be easy to find and so would the others. She could hear the shouting and stomping of the Stormtroopers. A sound so familiar it almost felt as if it wasn’t there.

She bent her head and peered from over the large rock. The Troopers were ordered to search inside the Rebel Base and she could see her father standing out from the rest. Completely covered in anger and pitch-black.   
“Find her!” He shouted and his sound seemed to echo off the entire planet. She reached for the lightsaber that was strapped to her side. She clasped onto it tightly, still leaving it in her belt. She breathed in and breathed out a steady breath and then opened her eyes. She was ready.

Chewy had led them behind a large rock but they could still here the orders of strange dressed people. One in Chrome, one in black and another in black. Screaming at the top of their lungs and ordering around the men dressed in white. Eliza peered over every once in a while but then returned her head to Newt’s arm, gasping for air. Newt couldn’t offer any comfort, they were all entirely scared. Even Arianna had a few moments where she stood lifeless and frozen in fright. Chewy seemed calm, he must have done this before. 

Lizzy took a few steps out. No one seemed to notice her standing there. She continued walking slowly as if everything had slowed down. All noise was gone, except her heartbeat and her breath.   
“Close your heart,” she could hear him saying it to her. At such a young age as well. She had closed her heart so many times and look where it led her to. She looked down to her feet. 

“Open your heart,” a woman said. The woman from the vision and from the many dreams she had in the past. “Open it.” She felt warm thoughts enter her mind. Replacing the darkness that had led her life so far. She felt like crying but instead gripped the lightsaber harder. She looked up, this time without an empty heart. But a full one. She had finally learned to open her heart. 

She walked slowly, her eyes set on her Father who was frantically yelling and exerting the endless anger that filled his heart. She walked towards him. He still didn’t notice. Lizzy had intended to deepen the scar that ran on her father’s face but instead she felt her heart open. The warm feeling of the woman in the vision. The warm feeling filling her heart. She let go of the saber. A Stormtrooper finally noticed her.   
“Supreme Leader,” he said keeping his position towards Lizzy.

“What?!” He turned around still not noticing her.

“S-supreme Leader!” He pointed towards Lizzy who just stood there calm. Feeling the balance flow between her soul. He stood for a moment, afraid of just what was happening. 

“You are never leaving home again! You will stay locked in your room for eternity wishing you hadn’t done this. You won’t leave until you can act like a Supreme Lead-” But Lizzy was running towards him. He was afraid she was going to hurt him so he kept his position ready to stop it. 

But she did not hurt him, instead she collapsed in his arms, wrapping her body around him. He felt the light that he had only felt from her mother and the yearning for more could not even stop Kylo Ren. He held his daughter tightly in his arms, just as he did the day she was born. 

Hux stared confused and so did the rest of them, in silence. Finally Kylo released Lizzy and looked at her.  
“Come on, let’s go. You will train harder than you have ever trained.” His voice resumed it’s dark self not wanting to show what he had just done. 

“No,” Lizzy said softly.

“No?!”

“No.”

“Yes, you will.” He grabbed her arm.

Eliza and everyone else could see what was happening and they were afraid and confused. What was even going on?   
“No!” Lizzy yelled. But another ship appeared out of nowhere. Into the sky, a feeling of hope spread into Eliza’s heart. Something she had never seen. Lizzy also looked up to see the Rebel Base Ship and she smiled widely. So did everyone, except the First Order. Kylo screamed out.

“Resume positions, shoot them down,” He said.

“No,” Lizzy said. All the Troopers turned to her. Kylo’s face deepened into a scowl.

“Yes.”

“No, you will allow them to come and you can fight them like real warriors and true honorable people, or you can shoot their ships out of the sky. Choose.”

“You are not in charge,” Kylo said.

“The child has a point,” Phasma said.

“I am still Supreme Leader and you will follow my orders!”

“Yes Supreme Leader.” But it was already too late. The ships had landed and soon the Rebellion would be filing out of the ship.   
Arianna cheered with excitement. This is what she was searching for! This is what she came to do! She clapped again as the ship landed along with the small x and y-wings. 

“Kill them,” Kylo said softly and the Stormtroopers led out, their guns attached to their chests.  
Lizzy ran for it, relieving herself from Father’s grasp and running for the ship. She pushed Troopers out of the way and could hear the faint cries of her father ordering her to return. There would be no return of this Jedi. (Yes, I know cringey.) She saw her new friends also smiling and hiding beside a rock. 

“Come on, guys!” She ran for them. They looked confused. They’d never seen Lizzy so happy before.  
“Are we getting out of here?!” Eliza asked.

“I don’t know, but maybe.” Her smile was still there and grew wider as the ships port opened slowly.   
Lizzy led them all to the front of it. Out came an old woman who looked elegant compared to all the scavenger looking people fleeing out of the port.

“Grandma!” Lizzy yelled and kept on running. So did the others but not as fast as Lizzy. Leia wrapped her warm arms around Lizzy and they could all feel the happiness that surrounded them.   
Eliza stood awkwardly while they hugged. As soon as they released Chewy grabbed her in for a large, bear hug. Everyone laughed.

“Chewy, get yourself off me you big hairball.” Chewy growled and everyone laughed. 

“We must hurry, darling. You must get on the ship, if you want to leave safely. Many people are sacrificing themselves for the Rebellion today. They could hear the sounds of shots being fired and cries of men.   
“No, Grandma, I want to fight.”

“You can’t.”

“Please?” 

“No, gosh you are just like your father.” Lizzy kicked the floor. But before she could get in the woman she had seen in the visions appeared to walk out of the ship with a blue saber in hand. Lizzy had never seen a blue saber in person. The woman didn’t seem to see her but started to walk fast. Arianna gasped, did she know this person?  
“Now, everyone. Inside! We’ll clear the fleet before long and we can get going, alright?”

“Yes, Grandma.”

“Princess, what an honor to meet you,” Arianna said and bowed. Newt and Eliza awkwardly followed her actions not quite sure what to do.  
“Oh don’t do that sillies, just get in the dang ship already. Also, you can call me General or Leia, no Princess. Only on special occasions.” They walked into the ship, something Lizzy had seen only a few times before. They all gasped in excitement feeling the happiness and goodness that flowed through the air.  
Maybe they would finally get to go home


	9. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I really wasn’t getting anywhere. Please comment for other ideas for fanfics, and I’ll do my best.

Chapter 9  
The sense of happiness was long gone. The sounds of fire shot into their ears and minds reminding them that this was no time for celebration. From the windows of the ship, Lizzy watched the woman she had seen in the vision fight viciously, fast, agile, her father also creating this amount of agility. She could see each soldier on both side fall, one by one.   
Eliza was still celebrating, happiness blinding the real happenings. Now that Lizzy had opened her heart, she had opened a new sense of vulnerability and was prone to fresh pain she had never felt before.   
As she watched she felt a tap on her shoulder. At first she didn’t turn around, guessing that it was Eliza asking when they would leave. She was about to ask her to shut up when instead of Eliza it was another voice. A voice she was familiar with. One she had remembered since the very first day they met, when she was three and he was four. He was one of the reasons Lizzy was not aloud to make contact with the Rebellion.   
“I believe you are the wrong ship,” he said jokingly. Lizzy jerked her head around and forgot what was happening outside once again.  
“Owen!” She hugged him tightly and he hugged her back.

“I was trying to make a joke about it, but okay.” Owen was the son of Finn and Rose, a full-hearted member of the Rebellion.   
“So, did you get in trouble for sending me the coordinates?”

“Sigh, Yes.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay, it’s what brought them here. They just followed your ship, but when it disappeared on the radar we jumped to lightspeed we were afraid you were hurt.”  
“Oh, thanks.” They stood awkwardly for a minute. Arianna came up to them. 

“Aren’t you going to introduce us, Lizzy?” She asked in a suggestive tone. Lizzy blushed deeply then returned to her usual scowl.  
“This is Owen, Owen this is Eliza, Newt, and Arianna.” He waved at them. 

“Nice to meet you,” He said. 

“When can we return to Earth?” Newt asked.

“Earth?” He looked to Lizzy confused. 

“It’s a long story, let’s just wait until they finish,” Lizzy said and returned to the window.  
“Why are you looking at the window like that?” Arianna said. Lizzy was once again watching the woman with the blue saber demolish stormtroopers ahead. But then she saw something different. She saw feeling. A stop, a blip, a trip, a mistake. The woman stopped for a moment looking across the troopers and into the eye of her father. Her father also stopped, seeming to be more weak than she.   
He dropped to his knees. Lizzy could feel the tension. But she did not fall to her knees, her face grew to a deep frown and her grip tightened on the saber. Just like Lizzy did when she was mad.   
“Who is that?” Lizzy asked. Everyone was staring at her strangely.

“Don’t you know Rey?” Owen asked.

“No.”

“Oh, I thought you met her.”

“No.”

“Well, that’s Rey.” Newt was exploring the ship, running his fingers on the panels and controls. He pressed a button that portrayed a screen of the ship that blinked on. Eliza, although safe, was still frantic about being on another planet. Sheesh. Chill.   
“When do we leave?” Lizzy asked. Arianna was jumping up and down also looking around like Newt.   
“Leave to where?” Owen seemed confused.

“I don’t know.”

“I’m not sure I can stay for much longer.”

“Huh?”

“My friends need to get to Earth and I'd like to say goodbye to my father before I leave him for good.” Eliza nodded vigorously.  
“Earth?”

“Its in another galaxy.”

“Wow! Another galaxy?!”

“Yup.”

“Where will you go?”

“I love you guys, but I have some things I need to take care of.”  
“Oooh, you love him,” Arianna said and used the force to pull them closer. Lizzy pushed him away and stared sternly at Arianna.  
“Oh grow up. This is real. I need to get away.” Arianna ducked her head but still chuckled. Eliza smiled and giggled with her. Newt was still exploring. Lizzy turned bright red and so did Owen.  
“What about you and Newt, huh?” Lizzy replied. Newt jerked up and started to stutter.  
“That's what I thought. Owen, how soon do you think this will be over?”  
“I don't know.” 

“Alright.”   
Eliza stood next to Newt and looked awkwardly up to him.  
“I'm afraid.”

“It will be alright now, I think. Not quite sure, but I think we will be alright. We have made it through the galaxy safe enough.”  
“But will happen when we return? Just forget everything? This never happened? There is research that could be done here, so much we could learn.”  
“We are not your science projects,” Lizzy butted in.

“I never said you were.”

“You implied it. Plus, no one would believe you.”

“Headmaster would,” Newt said, defending Eliza.

“Who is this headmaster?” Lizzy folded her arms.

“You met him? On Earth?” Eliza was angry at Lizzy’s accusations.

“Oh, yeah. Maybe. We’ll be off this planet soon enough.” 

“Got any food?” Arianna questioned Owen.

“Rations in that cupboard.” Owen pointed.

“Are you kidding, all I’ve eaten this week is rations.”

“Suck it up, Jedi,” Lizzy winked at Arianna.   
Soon enough, Leia came back onto the ship. Alas, the fight was over. Well, this one of course. Finn followed her in, his face wet with sweat and blood. Rose was cleaner than he was, for some reason, and she patted her husband on the back as they walked in.   
“Where’s Rey?” Lizzy asked Leia as soon as she entered. 

“Ah, so you know?”

“Know, What?”

“O-oh, nothing. She is still fighting strong with your father.” Leia seemed hesitant and afraid. She had never seen her Grandmother afraid in the few times she’d been able to see her over the years. Eliza could sense it too and she stepped back to let Lizzy collect her thoughts. Everyone was silent. Did everyone know something that she didn’t.   
“Will someone please tell me what is going on?!” Still, Silence. Lizzy grabbed her lightsaber and ignited it.  
“No, Lizzy you can’t fight, you are still too young and naive,” Leia said.

“I’ve been trained all my life, and if no one will tell me what is going on, then I will have to find out myself. No matter the danger I put myself in. So tell me what is going on.” Everyone stared and Eliza also wasn’t quite sure what was happening. Arianna didn’t either. She stood just like everyone else, hearing the vibrations of the saber. “Alright, I’ll do it myself.” She stomped off the ship.  
“You’re just going to let her out there?!” Finn exclaimed. 

“Finn, settle down. This is her moment. She deserves to know.”

“Know what?” Arianna questioned but everyone returned to their duties and never answered her question.  
Eliza was very confused and worried that something was going to happen that was very bad.  
Lizzy stood in the cold air of Crait breathing in the salt and tasting it on her tongue. They barely noticed she was there. They were screaming and straining with rage. She couldn’t quite make out what they were saying, the lightsabers flared with light. It was almost dark outside, it had been a long time. Slowly more and more darkness overcame them and the only light was their lightsabers. Fire flew from each hit of the sabers and Lizzy stood watching them, she didn’t quite know why she was afraid. But she gathered her strength and began walking, slowly. With dignity, just like her father had taught. Calmness overcame her, but at the same time enormous fear. A balance.   
She breathed in and out, opening her heart. They stopped, finally noticing the seemingly small girl who was standing there. Everyone felt it, the growing feeling of the force connecting. They painted heavily and they stood in silence. She was still far away, barely being able to hear them panting. No one knew what to say.   
“Go back with General Hux, now. Leave, go, please,” Her father’s voice was weak and afraid. Lizzy didn’t say anything. Rey just stared. The only light, being the sabers reflected on their eyes and face. Enlightening every small movement in their facial expressions.  
“Go!” He yelled. Lizzy started to tremble, a Sith would never be this weak. “Listen to me, I need you to leave, now!” But Lizzy Let the saber in her hand release and tumble to the ground. Still vibrating and whirring as it settled itself on the ground. The feeling was so strong they could reach out and touch it. She started to run, just as she had earlier, straight for her father’s arms. She toppled into his chest and knocked him over, but he quickly sat up and wrapped his tight arms around her. He held her as if she was a baby and Rey still stared as Lizzy cried into her father’s shoulder. Where was this pain all of a sudden coming from.   
The emptiness of her heart. Her father never really her father, just a leader. Her mother never there. The only option to be a Sith and the next Supreme Leader. She could feel her pain meld with her father’s as he holds her tight. He holds her so tight, she can barely breathe but she doesn’t mind.  
Rey still hovers above them, breathing sharply. Her saber is still ignited, the electric blue reflected on her face, which looked afraid.   
Eliza watched, but she could barely see. She felt the sadness well in herself. Being wrapped in the arms of her father, was one of her dreams. She would sit outside and close her eyes. She would imagine she had a bad dream, and they had a house that they didn’t share with other children. She would get up out of her bed and walk to her parent’s bedroom. She would be sheltered by her parent’s warmth and held in their arms tightly until all fear washed away.   
Rey fell to her knees. Her saber closed, and it was completely dark besides the red saber that still flickered alive next to them.   
“Let me see her,” the voice reminded Lizzy of herself. Rey talked as if Lizzy was a baby or an object. Kylo hesitated for a moment.  
“You left her, why should I let you see her?” His voice cracked, he had been crying.   
“Just, let me see her.” Her voice was barely there, breathy and ready to crack just like her father’s. He slowly lifted his hold, yet still held her like a child. He showed her like she was a baby, being presented. Still held, but open for the world to see. Rey bent down closer and brushed her calloused fingers across Lizzy’s cheeks. Lizzy didn’t know what to say.   
“I’m sorry,” she whispered. Lizzy now understood and she kept halfway out of her father’s arms, now sobbing. Rey held her in her arms. Everything was complete. Her mother holding her, her father holding her. A balance. A real balance, and Lizzy was half of her and half of him. She was the balance in the Force. Her parents held her tightly as everyone cried.  
Eliza watched this bloom into a family and an undeniable pain evaded her. As if a million knives were piercing through her. She started to sob as she sat, watching. She buried her face in her knees.   
Newt came walking and stopped when he saw her. Well, hear. Nothing was visible except the red light that was far off. He quickly ran to her side.  
“A-are you ok?” Eliza shook her head. He sat next to her, not knowing what to do or say. They watched as Lizzy was held by her parents and suddenly Newt understood. He looked down at her and wrapped a gentle arm around her, which shocked her. Eliza looked up to him, once again only being able to see the gleam sparkle across his eyes. She let him hug her, washing away the pain. She slowly moved closer, afraid. He also moved closer. Slowly their lips touched, softly once and once again a little more feeling.   
“T-thank you,” He awkwardly remarked and Eliza laughed a small laugh and then rested her head on his shoulder.   
Everything was complete and fixed. Arianna got where she needed to be, Eliza had Newt, and Lizzy had her parents.   
Epilogue  
10 years later, Planet: Coruscant   
“And as your Supreme Leader, I would like to formally announce an alliance treaty, with the Rebellion, signed by me and General Organa. A new order has been founded, one of peace, alliance, and balance. This new order will be co-led by myself and General Organa, together we will fix the ruin in the galaxy. This new order will be called, ‘The Order of Peace.’” Everyone cheered and Lizzy stepped down from the tall podium and waved. She ran into Owen’s arms and he swung her around.   
She wore a yellow dress, that used to belong to her great grandmother. He set her down and kissed her softly.  
“I’m so proud of you,” He said. 

“Alright, now let me see my daughter,” her father still intimidated Owen even though they had been together for some time. He hugged her tightly and so did her mother and they both smiled deeply.  
“We are so proud of you,” she whispered, her slight grey hair twinkling with the lights of Coruscant. Arianna hugged Lizzy also. Lizzy had made her Second in Command. Her parents had retired from all political work and lived on Alderaan, they had built a small cottage among the remains.   
Everything was peaceful and perfect and balanced. Tonight Owen would propose here on Coruscant with the bursting fireworks that would illuminate her face and his. Everything was complete.  
Eliza and Newt continued their research of other planets and life on Earth. They provided a home to all the mythical creatures they could hold and were married around 2 years ago. They would never forget that they went to another galaxy, and that their first kiss was on another planet. Eliza became a professor at Hogwarts and loved teaching. They were planning on adopting a child, maybe more. Eliza couldn’t stand the thought of children who would love a life just like her. With no parents. They were happy and that was enough.  
Arianna trained hard in the Force and earned her way to Second in Command. She was now able to provide a nice home for her parents, not a dump like she had lived in. She was happy and free. She had the Force and everything she could ever want.   
All life was balanced, complete, happy. This was more than enough.


End file.
